


Patience Is A Virtue

by LadyPeck



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeck/pseuds/LadyPeck
Summary: Michael returns to Vulcan after a disturbing incident with a professor and finds that Spock isn't the little boy she remembers leaving behind.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerryLamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/gifts).



> Have some Spichael smut to pass time in quarantine.
> 
> Thank you to KerryLamb for all your input! I couldn't have done it without you. This story wouldn't be here without you.

I'll never forget the moment Spock grew up in my eyes. His shift into manhood took me completely by surprise and, if I'm being honest, at one of the worst times in my life. 

It was the summer break between my second and third years at Starfleet Academy. Spock hadn't yet shunned the Vulcan Science Academy in favor of joining Starfleet, but at this point he'd made up his mind and was working up the courage to inform Sarek of his intentions. It would cause a rift between them. One of Sarek's making I have to admit. I'd been away from Vulcan, home, for three years, and Spock had rarely corresponded with me. Sarek loved to speak of how moody humans could be, but Amanda, to her and my great amusement, had quickly pointed out that nobody could do angst like Vulcans. Sarek had scowled deeper than usual, truly unamused. 

But Amanda was right about the angst. Everything was life or death for Spock back then. He took everything to heart and goddamn, can he hold a fucking grudge. He was still resentful of me leaving that night. He was resentful of me leaving for the academy. He certainly resented me for not being there when he'd been called upon to either keep or discard his betrothal to T’Pring. I thought he'd refuse her, but he did not.

So, when I informed Amanda I'd return for a visit since I had two months off from the academy, I expected some sort of curt response from my foster brother. Instead, I received silence. Silence that had felt as hard and cold as a block of ice, which was impressive coming from a desert planet native. 

The shuttle touched down a e few days after departing Earth. I'd managed to get passage aboard the _USS_ _Constellation_. I truly hoped I wouldn't have to serve aboard such a cramped starship when I graduated. For God’s sake that ship was ancient, barely fit for service--even the doors were manual. But she was faster than any shuttle I could borrow, and free, unlike the private luxury transports I could've booked passage on. Even economy class was more than my savings allowed, and I refused to ask my parents to send money. 

When I beamed down to Vulcan I immediately felt the high gravity pull on my bones, and the thinness of the calescent air that made my lungs start to burn. I'd forgotten how quickly the dust could absorb moisture from the eyes. It would take days to reacclimate. But it was preferable to the claustrophobic environment of the _USS Constellation_. Seeing Amanda waiting for me under her favorite parasol made everything worth it. 

“It's too bad the rainy season coincides with your school break,” Amanda said as she hugged me. "It'll be rainy your entire visit."

I looked to the sky. Clouds were gathering above. They provided protection against the glare that normally blinded human eyes on a normally sunny day. 

“I'm not going to complain.”

The shuttle was set to human standards of comfort, but still a bit on the warm side, and certainly dryer than my poor sinuses were accustomed to. We were nearly home when the rain came, rolling in with the same violent passions that had once plagued the Vulcan race, and been the cause of their near extinction. 

Rain lashed at us as we hurried from the shuttle to the house. I tried, and failed, not to feel disappointed when I saw that neither Sarek nor Spock were there to greet me.

“They're by the river,” Amanda said. “Spock is brushing up on the practice of _Sha’mura_. They'll be in shortly.”

“I'd like to watch.”

I wasn't going to miss this if I could help it. The steps from the garden to the flats beside the river were long and winding. I hurried as quickly as was safe and found Sarek locked in battle against a stranger. Both men were shirtless, hands moving so swiftly it was difficult to track who made what move. I searched for Spock. He'd be watching his father with rapt attention, no doubt determined to emulate him when it was his turn. In the mean time, who was the stranger about to get the better of the great Sarek of Vulcan? 

“I yield!” Sarek shouted. Those were words I never expected to hear him say. But his opponent didn't seem to have heard him. 

“Spock, I yield!”

Spock?

I couldn't believe my eyes. The young man, covered in rain that turned the dust on his flesh to mud, was Spock. Tall, muscled...manly. How in the hell had little Spock transformed into such a strong, strapping young man?

**...**

Sarek greeted me with an informal bow to welcome me back. For him that was practically a hug. 

“It is good to have you home, Michael.”

“Thank you, Father. It's good to be home.”

I looked at Spock, who now held his tunic in hand, staring at me with a stony expression. When I'd last seen him, Spock had barely had hair on his body. He'd been chubby, cheeks swollen with baby fat, and he'd been a full twelve centimeters shorter. Now he wasn't just taller, he was lean, muscled, had plenty of body hair, and his cheeks had hollowed, making his chin and jaw bone much more prominent. Stronger looking. 

He eventually lifted a hand in the Vulcan salute after merely staring at me. As usual, I struggled to return it, but I'd barely lifted my hand when Spock took off at a jog and ran up the steps to home, not a single word passing his lips. 

“I am certain Spock welcomes your return--”

I held up a hand to silence him. Sarek bowed his head in acknowledgement. I didn't need him to make excuses for Spock’s chilly reception. Vulcans, after all, weren't known for being liars. 

Once in the house I got to enjoy a visit with Sarek and Amanda. We talked about life, the academy, and I was happy to hear Sarek was satisfied with my grades. It was the closest he'd come to being able to tell me he was proud of me. Amanda said it right out. Spock...well, I didn't know what Spock thought. He didn't come out of his room, nor did he join us for dinner. 

Once night fell, and it got close to bedtime and Spock was still giving me the cold shoulder, I decided to take matters into my own hands by marching to his bedroom. I knew the chime would ring as long as I stood there. I decided to manually ring it, just in case he silenced it. My efforts were rewarded in only five minutes. I'd been prepared to stand there for hours. 

“What is so urgent you feel the need to disturb my meditation?”

Once again I was shaken by the drastic changes in his appearance. He now had to look down at me. And good God, the sheer breadth of his shoulders was astonishing. How the fuck had they gotten so wide? And strong? His brow was now creased in confusion by my open mouthed silence.

“Is something the matter, Michael?”

“Yes. There's something terrible…”

Without glaring at me this time. Spock stood aside and motioned for me to enter. 

“What ‘terrible’ thing has happened?”

This was what I didn't want to endure. This was what I didn't want to relive, but I needed him to listen. I needed him to be my brother. 

“A professor at the academy made an inappropriate suggestion. He did something...”

His room was immaculate as always. Also barren. That was new. Gone were the star charts of all the places he wanted to go. His artwork was missing. Even his lute had been put away. 

“What sort of inappropriate suggestion?”

“He's Orion,” I explained. “Most people think only the women have influence over others, but the men do, too. To a much lesser degree, but still.”

He allowed me to take my time explaining what happened. I stood at his bedroom window. Red sand desert stretched out for miles, easily visible under the light of the neighboring planets that kept complete darkness at bay after the sun set. 

“What happened?” he prompted.

“Professor Skel asked me to remain after class a few weeks ago. He said I'm struggling with his class, Engineering Principal 2. He was going to have to give me a poor grade that could possibly prevent me from advancing to third year.”

“Did you enquire about tutoring?”

“Really, Spock?”

He merely quirked a brow but said nothing. 

“I understand the class just fine. He lied to...to… pressure me to exchange sex for a passing grade.”

Spock tilted his head, but his feelings on the matter were impossible to read. “That is not only unethical, it is illegal and against Starfleet regulations. How has someone with such questionable moral character managed to find himself in the employ of Starfleet Academy?”

“He’s Orion. They view sexual favors in exchange for goods and services perfectly ethical.”

He’d rested a hand against my shoulder. Vulcans were telepathic, but their abilities were significantly more acute when in physical contact. Touch telepaths, they were called. Because I was thinking of the incident in question, Spock had no difficulty in seeing what had happened. 

“He used his pheromones to cloud your judgment,” Spock said, eyes closed. 

He watched as the professor drugged me with his body chemistry, removed my trousers, and had almost penetrated me before I came to and shoved him off. I could feel Spock’s anger now. I could feel his desire to protect me, and I had to struggle not to cry. 

“The mental disciplines you studied on Vulcan helped you to clear your mind,” he said. “This was not merely an inappropriate suggestion, Michael. This was attempted rape. You must report him.”

“He’s well-liked and respected. I’m just a cadet.”

Spock’s face softened. At that moment he almost looked like the young boy who’d slept in this room before I left to travel for a year before joining the academy. Almost. 

“Michael, the administration will believe you. The likelihood he’s done this to other cadets is quite high. I doubt you are his only victim.”

“I’m nobody’s victim, Spock.”

Anger flared within me. I would not see myself as a victim, even if everyone else did. 

“No, you are not.” 

His agreement settled some of my anger, and anger was no stranger to me of late. I'd had an authority figure that I should've been able to trust, betray me. He'd used a natural ability of his species to essentially drug and attempt to rape me. What bothered me most was the confidence with which he’d acted, and his apparent certainty I would remain silent. 

“Do you think he’s done this to anyone else since I’ve been keeping it secret?”

This thought was new to me. It hadn’t even occurred to me that I was enabling him to continue to assault my fellow cadets by not reporting him sooner. 

“I do not know,” said Spock. “If he does, the fault lies with him, not you. Michael, you need to tell father. As a Federation diplomat he will have the authority to demand Professor Skel be immediately removed from his post and confined until an investigation can be launched.”

He offered his arm, ready to come with me to speak to Sarek, and in that moment all of our arguments and squabbles lost significance. We were friends again. At least for awhile.

**…**

At some point in the night a bad dream woke me. 

I struggled to recognize reality from the dream. I didn't know what images my mind had conjured up, only that I felt vulnerable, small, weak. One thing that was real was Spock. He must've sensed my chaotic emotions as I'd slept and crawled into bed to comfort me. He was now in bed behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, but his deep, even breathing told me he was asleep. 

I turned until I could see him clearly. He’d neglected to shave after I told Sarek aboutwhat happened, and now a shadow of the beard he could grow tinted his face. I gently traced my fingers over his jawline. The stubble there was thick and scratchy. If he kissed me it would burn. 

Kiss? Kiss _Spock_? Ridiculous. Why would that even occur to me? Had I been so thrown by Skel’s assault that I could no longer recognize appropriate boundaries with my own family? 

His tunic was open, displaying a well developed chest with a thick carpet of hair. Spock didn’t even remotely resemble the boy I’d known. In my mind there was my short, chubby, hairless kid brother, and then there was this man. They were so completely different I couldn’t reconcile them as the same person. Even his voice had changed. He didn’t sound like the Spock I knew from our youth. 

The handsome young man beside me remained asleep, but his grip on me tightened. A moment later I had no choice but to throw a leg over him as he shifted, rolling partly onto me, trapping me beneath his bigger, heavier body. He pulled me closer, as though hugging a pillow in his sleep. His head came to rest awkwardly between my neck and shoulder. Now his heated breath warmed my breasts, which were naked beneath my nightshirt. I could feel his cock pressed against my thigh. 

I was wet in an instant. His strong body covered mine, his musky scent filled my head. I could only lay there, wet and aching for him, desperate for him to finish climbing atop me and working clothes out of the way. I wanted penetration so bad I could’ve wept, even though I'd never been penetrated before. 

Spock’s body began to respond to my feelings, which he could sense even in his sleep. I felt his erection growing against my thigh. His breathing picked up and he moaned, his deep voice reverberating through my entire body. I moaned in response, desperate for him to awaken and touch me. I wanted him to look me in the eye as he slipped inside. His big hand came to grip one of my breasts, making my nipples so tight they almost hurt. 

Judging by the second moan I knew Spock wasn’t asleep now. He opened his eyes, read the way our bodies were entangled, the grip he had on my breast, and pulled away. I wasn’t telepathic but I could easily read his embarrassment. He was going to apologize, I knew it, until his senses kicked in and he realized I wanted him as much as his body, if not his heart and mind, wanted me. 

“Apologies,” he said, hurrying to get up and cover the bulge under his tunic. “I was asleep. I forgot myself. I forgot who you are.”

“It’s ok.”

He looked me over, at the way I allowed my legs to remain open, at the need in my gaze, straightened his back, and turned from me. 

_Please don’t go. Don’t leave me like this_. 

If he heard that thought he ignored it in favor of marching from the room. He didn’t return. 

**…**

When dawn came it did little to brighten the sky. The rainy season would last a full three months, replenishing the water supply on the surface. There would be little rain throughout the rest of the year when it was over. 

I didn't expect to see Spock at the table in the morning. He sat with Sarek and Amanda, speaking in quiet voices. There was palpable anger in the air, though it wasn't between them for once. Usually such a dark mood was the result of contention between Spock and Sarek. Today it was about Professor Skel. 

“This sort of predatory behavior will not be tolerated,” Sarek was saying. 

“Good morning! Come and sit. Have some coffee.”

Amanda's greeting was a bit too cheerful to be genuine. There was a nervous quality to it, as though I'd caught her gossiping about me.

“We were just discussing the incident with your professor,” Sarek said, facing the issue head-on rather than ignoring it.

“Any news since last night?”

“He was arrested almost immediately upon my call,” said Sarek. “He's being held at Starfleet Command. A review is to be convened in three days. An announcement was made in the media, sans your name, of course, asking all current and former cadets if they've shared a similar experience.”

“Anyone else come forward?”

“Sixteen current cadets,” said Spock. “Seven females, nine males, and one fellow professor.”

“I just don't understand how a predator like him managed to pass the psych screenings,” Amanda said. 

“He _is_ Orion,” I said. 

“Orions have a strict code of conduct concerning their interactions with other species, even on their homeworld,” Amanda said. “According to their own code of ethics his behavior is deviant.”

“How he managed to pass the screenings is irrelevant at this point,” said Sarek. “His victims are speaking out. He will be imprisoned for the rest of his life.”

Spock suddenly changed the subject and I couldn't have been more grateful. He guided conversation toward activities he had planned for the day. They mostly consisted of meditating and yoga, but I had a desire to do something different. I informed them I was going to take a big umbrella and a boat and go fishing. I was delighted Amanda decided she would join me.

“We'll eat what we catch,” Amanda said. “They can stick to their vegetables.”

We shared a good day, despite getting thoroughly soaked. Amanda didn't mention Skel. We caught a big fish that we brought home and she graciously offered to deep fry--after I did the gruesome job of cleaning it. I'd almost forgotten my strange encounter with Spock, but he reminded me of it in the middle of the night, when my thoughts suddenly turned erotic. 

I laid in bed, waiting for sleep to come, thinking of what I could do the next day to pass the time, when I had a sudden image of Spock’s naked back. The muscles moved with sinuous grace beneath his skin as his hips slowly lifted and fell in the unmistakable rhythm of sex. I saw my own hands languidly slide up from either side. Pictured my legs draped over his thighs as he lazily rolled his hips. It was strictly visual at first. Then the feelings came. I could feel my own body beneath Spock, from his perspective. 

Then I sensed him. His mind in chaos. His body tense with lust. His heart heavy with guilt. He felt it was wrong to have such thoughts about me, but it also felt good. I was no longer the shapeless little girl who'd left home for the academy. My body had developed curves Spock hadn't expected me to have when I returned home. It seemed we'd both drastically changed from the children we remembered each other as being, to the adults who now lusted after one another in the dark. 

My body began to hum. It was like I was vibrating, especially in my pussy, which was tingling. God I needed to be touched. I needed him on me, pushing his way into my body, which was desperate to accept every inch of him, to accommodate him. To drive him mad as I squeezed him while he rubbed his hardness against my aching wet walls. 

I tried to reach out to him. To touch his mind with mine but he resisted. He wanted to indulge such dreams, project them to me, but he pulled away when I got close. Well, I wasn’t going to tolerate it for long. He and I were going to have a talk, whether he wanted to or not. 

**…**

“Spock.”

“I am aware of what you wish to discuss, Sister. It is not a good time. I have tests to prepare for.”

“Oh, so now I'm your sister? Last night you were having very un-brotherly thoughts about me. I seem to recall you were making love to me quite passionately.”

He hesitated, cocked his head to the side and regarded me. It was such a Spock thing to do it momentarily threw me. He was the kid brother I remembered for a moment, and I stepped away from him. I swear I thought he smirked at me. 

“Un-brotherly is not a real word. They were not conscious thoughts. I was asleep. You cannot fault a man for what he dreams.”

It was my turn to smirk now. “You mastered the art of lucid dreaming years ago, Spock. So I'm officially calling bullshit.”

Spock turned his head and his back stiffened. I followed his gaze and found Amanda and Sarek sitting at the breakfast table. Sarek was frozen in the act of spreading a Vulcan type of Vegemite on his toast. Amanda had stopped in the middle of spooning sugar into her coffee. Sarek's expression was unreadable. Amanda's face was the perfect mask of naked shock and embarrassment. I had no idea what to say and, apparently, my foster parents didn't either. Spock broke the uncomfortable silence by gripping my arm and leading me toward the stairs to his room. 

“That was awkward.”

Spock shut the door with more force than necessary. “That is an understatement. You could have exercised a bit more caution.”

“The same can be said if you, _Brother_.”

“I am not your brother. I never was.”

I wasn't prepared for his hand to reach for my neck, fast as a striking cobra. Nor did I expect him to press his lips to mine, to plunge his tongue into my mouth and rub it against mine with such heated intensity. Every stroke was deliberate, and his hold on my neck would've been difficult to break...if I wanted to. I didn't want to, but I forced myself to push back. 

“Wait, Spock. Not here.”

“Why?”

“Our parents are downstairs.”

He merely quirked his right eyebrow, annoying me, yet weirdly turning me on. 

“The room is soundproof, Michael.”

“But they know what we're doing!”

Spock did the most human thing I've ever witnessed of him. He rolled his eyes. It infuriated me. 

“I have no patience for your pointless anxieties, _Sister._ ”

He suddenly turned me from him, pressing me face first to the wall beside his bed, before pressing himself against my ass. He was so hard it was like a stone shaft was digging into me. A moan escaped me and I bit down on it, embarrassed. 

“We are adults,” Spock said. He'd brushed his lips against my ear, and his incredibly deep voice sent shivers through me, eliciting an involuntary whimper. “We are in our own home. There is nothing to be anxious about.”

But I couldn't shake the thought of Sarek and Amanda sitting at the breakfast table, fully aware of what their children were doing in this very room. 

“Or do you want my father in mind when I take you?”

“You sick fuck, of course not!”

I was properly angry now. I tried to turn to face Spock but he held me fast against the wall. The message was clear: I'd move only if he allowed it. It was arcane, his need to completely dominate the female he intended to fuck. It should've angered me, turned me off, but feeling helpless in his hands, totally at his mercy, aroused me. A moan escaped me. His lips left my ear, taking his heated breath with him and leaving me suddenly cool. A moment later he removed his hand and held me against the wall with just his pelvis. I pressed back, trying to get some pressure against my entrance, which was wet and aching to feel him. 

“Spock…”

My eyes went to the mirrored wall that covered his closet. Spock leaned back, pulling off his shirt. The sight of his lower half pressing against me pulled out another whimper.

“Please let me go. I want to touch you. Kiss you.”

He said nothing. Instead he pulled my tunic off, hooking his fingers into my bra and taking it, too. I pulled my arms free and pressed my palms to the wall, trying to maneuver my way around, but Spock refused to allow it. 

“Stop trying to move,” he said. 

“Just let me--”

“Obey me!”

“Or what?” I shouted, shifting between aroused and angry. Who did he think he was, ordering obedience? 

“Or you can leave. You're quite accomplished at running, aren't you?”

There it was. The one thing he loved to throw in my face. I grit my teeth, feeling the urge to fight more than the urge to fuck. He sensed it, because he pressed himself against me again, but this time shifted his hips, grinding into me and putting pressure exactly where I needed it. Fuck, did it feel good. I moved, creating as much friction as I could by moving against rather than with him. 

His big body eased off enough for him to reach both hands around. One hand he used to rub my breasts, making my nipples almost painfully hard. The other he used to stroke my clit. 

“You get so much wetter than T'Pring,” he whispered. “Fucking her is like fucking sand, even when she stops fighting and ruts against me. It is said all Vulcan women are so. Perhaps it's why father preferred mother to another Vulcan woman.”

“You're fucking T'Pring?” 

Jealousy cascaded through me. I wanted to turn just to confront Spock. I had no claim to him, but the idea he'd been screwing her--

My thoughts were interrupted by his chuckle. He'd brought his mouth back to my ear as he dipped his left hand into my pants. He stroked either side of my clit, making my pussy throb with need. He used his tongue to guide my lobe between his teeth where he gently grazed me.

“Fucking her has been a test of my Vulcan manhood. Fucking you will be a test of something else completely. Will I endure in your incredibly wet cunt? Will I come first, or will you?”

He suddenly pulled me from the wall, picked me up, and tossed me into the bed before he got into his knees between my legs. His cock strained at the soft material of his trousers, desperate to be free. That same cock was going to be inside me soon. Would he pound me with it? Or would he stroke me? I had the feeling it was going to be a pounding. Something my body craved but my heart rejected. 

He looked at me expectantly. I realized he was waiting on me to free him. I undid his trousers, pulled them down, my eyes glued to his flat, hairy stomach as I freed him. His cock was standing straight out, flushed dark with blood. Already he was leaking, the head glistening with precum. I gripped his hairy thighs, ran my hands around to his ass and pulled him forward, but he refused to budge. 

“Lick me clean.”

He was salty on my tongue. Obediently I licked at the head until he gripped my hair, holding my head back, staring me in the eye. Very gently he reached out to stroke my face. His eyes closed as I felt his mind connect to mine. He shared with me as much as he probed me. He was hurt I'd left home for the academy. He sensed that I was hurt by his rejection. His coldness. 

“Ah, Michael…”

All I wanted was for him to love me. To forgive me. To show me some tenderness. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning down to press his lips to mine. He pushed me back and knelt over me. 

“What do you want?” 

I swallowed and touched his face. “Tenderness.”

Was he capable of it where I was concerned? He took so long staring into my eyes, unashamedly letting so many emotions pass through his gaze, I began to suspect he wasn't. There was so much resentment, so much anger...so much hurt. 

“I'm sorry. I had to leave. I had to forge my own path. Find who I am without our father's influence.”

I didn't expect tears to well in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. Instead, he lowered his face to my chest. He was still on his knees, still between my thighs, but now his face was on my chest, his breath coming in fast, hot. I stroked his hair, ran a hand over the broad expanse of his back. When I heard his breath catch, felt hot tears on my breasts, I let the sound of the relentless rain pounding the window cover the sound of his tears. Then he was off the bed, away from me, disappearing to the bathroom. I lamented the loss of the moment, of the passion we could've shared, and pulled my clothes back on. 

Sarek and Amanda were gone when I came downstairs. I saw a notification flashing on the wall monitor and tapped it. A text message appeared, telling me they were gone for the day. Feeling aimless, I decided to step outside and lay down on the swing that hung from the awning. The occasional drop of rain would manage to reach me, but I didn't care. It was warm water. Soothing. 

Spock came out to join me, the evidence of his tears still shining in his eyes. Of course I wouldn't acknowledge it. Instead I let him climb in behind me and wrap me in his arms. 

“Turn to me.”

I turned as he asked and let him stroke my face. Let him read me. He was calm, centered, and that ever present anger was gone. He kissed me. A quick peck to the lips. Once, twice, each touch of his lips to mine getting softer, longer, wetter, until I parted my lips and let him in. 

I wanted tenderness and that's what he gave me. The kiss was long, slow, deep. Patient. He didn't tear at my clothes, but slipped his hand beneath them, into my pants where he lazily circled my clit. He let me whimper into his mouth as once again I grew wet, my need hot and urgent. So many times I'd been teased that now I thought I might reach completion from his fingers alone. But I didn't want to come on his fingers. I wanted to lose it all on his cock.

The kiss broke. I arched my back as Spock brought his lips to my neck. He massaged my pussy, pressing around my clit, stroked my labia, even teased penetration at my entrance. He'd slip inside enough to make me lift my hips, chasing his fingers. Whining in frustration when he'd deny me. 

“Patience is a virtue, Michael,” he whispered in my ear. 

“I have no patience for your teasing, Spock.”

He openly smiled before he pushed my trousers down. I lifted my hips so he could get them completely out of the way. 

“This is what you wanted. Tenderness.”

I was no longer in the mood for tenderness and he knew it. 

“You've been tender. Now be--”

He was suddenly there, pressing against me, seeking entrance. I draped a leg over him, feeling him enter me slowly. My body yielded at once, stretching to accommodate him. I'd never been penetrated this deeply, or been this full. There was a sharp pain as he tore me. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, his voice strangled. 

He grunted as he pushed his way deeper. I knew he was ready to come. I could feel his struggle for control in how heavy his breath came, the bruising grip he had on my thigh. His entire body shuddered once he was in, buried to the balls inside me. 

“So wet…”

“I'm wet for you. All for you.”

His face was twisted into an expression of pleasure that was no different from pain. 

“It's ok if you come, Spock. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

He growled and gripped my thigh, pulling me closer, sinking in just a little deeper. The pain was getting worse, my torn flesh stretched and split even more in searing pain. I cried out when he moved, his cock rubbing at me like salt in a wound. My instinct was to tighten, to escape the pain by forcing him out. 

He rolled me onto my back and adjusted me beneath him. The pain eased a little from the move, but practically vanished when he thumbed my clit. 

“Don't tense up,” he said, leaning over me, touching his forehead to mine. Stroking my clit, being so completely filled with him, I began to throb again, but not in pain. He tested me by withdrawing, so slow and gentle, and entering me again. He grimaced each time, made a sound of strangled effort, as though being with me tortured him. 

I adjusted to the feel of him. Rolled my hips with him. Felt all discomfort fade as we moved together. He tongued me deep as he began to thrust faster, creating a pressure in my body that hurt in a way I thoroughly enjoyed. I wanted to be quiet in case our parents returned, but I couldn't rein myself in. Neither could Spock. He moaned with wanton abandon, his lusts as inflamed as mine. I didn't mean to claw at his sides, to mark him, but the pressure inside me peaked as he pounded into me with the same kind of relentless fury as the storm that raged above us. 

Then it broke, and I was coming around him as I sobbed his name. Begged him for mercy as he fucked his way through the flood that left my body, through the tight clenching of my cunt around his cock, even through my nails mercilessly digging into his back. He cried out, obscenities spilling from his throat as he spent himself inside me. His body stiffened, trembled as he came inside me. I knew, like I knew my own name, that he'd never come so hard, or known such pleasure, in his life. 

**…**

Our bodies were covered in sweat. The driving wind from the storm made me shiver. Spock stood and fixed his trousers before grabbing his tunic, and then scooping me off the swing. He carried me through the empty house and up to his room, where he sank into bed behind me. 

“I have decided to join Starfleet instead of attending the Vulcan Science Academy,” he said. “Father will not be pleased.”

“You've got one life, Spock. Live it for yourself.”

His lips were warm and soft on my neck. My belly growled from hunger. It was noon and I had yet to eat. But my eyes were heavy. My body satisfied in a way I never knew was possible. 

“Do you think we'll ever serve on the same starship?” I asked.

“I do not know. Time will tell.”

“I bet I make captain way before you do.”

He openly smiled down at me. “I have no doubt.”

Sleep overcame me, shutting my eyes and carrying me off into a dream I wouldn't remember. But the feel of Spock’s arms around me, his body flush against mine, safe in his arms, was something I'd never forget. I'd carry that memory forever, and take comfort in it during the darkest moments of my life. 


End file.
